Thats a Yes
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - "Does this mean yes?" - Deidara asks Sasori how he had held against his battle with Gaara. - Oneshot. SasoDei.


Hello, all. Here's a short, somewhat annoying fic about SasoDei. For the next few stories I'm going to put up, I might make them as fluffy as possible. Haha. Anyways, just a word of caution (gasp! Dumblydohhrreee ish dead! Lol. Aww. . .) this fic is set after Deidara captures Gaara. Obviously. :D

Disclaimer: I own (strike)Naruto(strike) nothing. I do own a large chocolate bar and I'm currently holding a bowl of carbonary. Ask not how I typed this Author's note. Pip pip cheerio!

- -

**That's a Yes**

A lone figure descended from the skies. His long blond hair vivid in the darkness. When he was three feet from the ground he jumped off his massive clay bird. As he ventured to the cliff face where he was supposed to meet up with his partner, it was evident that he was not alone. Curled up and bounded by the clay bird's tail was another ninja, one with dark red hair whose black lashes and eyes remained closed. It looked as though his face was going to crack, sand was literally falling from his head to the sole of his feet. The Kazekage, Gaara of the sand, was defeated by another notorious member of Akatsuki.

"You're late. What took you so long, Deidara?" A voice, neither hollow nor dark, but a normal voice called from the darkness to the striding figure of the one called Deidara. Said blond squinted into the darkness and jerked a thumb at the direction of the fallen Kazekage. "What the hell did you think of, brat? You blew up your hand as well." Said the voice, sarcasm dripping on his every word like venom. As Deidara came into full view of his partner, a grin flashed on his face. He was not expecting his partner to be looking like so, yet he was expecting an insult from him the moment he came into view, though.

"Sasori no danna, what a surprise, yeah." Deidara practically sneered, raising an eyebrow as he drew closer to Sasori.

As the blond's silvery blue eye scanned Sasori's puppetless form – he was surely out of that ugly puppet he calls a masterpiece (aside from himself, mind) – the other boy did the same.

Sasori was a short, scarlet haired ninja and his murky brown eyes dropped on Deidara's arm, which was missing a hand. "Last I checked, there was a hand connected to that arm." Sasori said in a bored drawl, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Last I checked you weren't out of Hiruko, yeah." Deidara retorted, his eyes flashing. He took a step forward. It was easy to tell who was the taller one. Deidara brought a non-injured and/or severed hand to level with the stoic red-head's face. His grin became a look of pure malice. His fingers traced along his cheek, and no second later, Sasori was pinned against the rocky wall behind him. He looked up at Deidara's face, inches from his.

"What do you want, brat?" He spat, glaring at Deidara.

Deidara bent down, his lips so close to Sasori's ear and whispered, "Won't you compliment me on how well I did...danna, yeah?"

Sasori gave him a cold and spiteful look that showed he would not be saying anything of such sort. Deidara now bent down, his face so close to Sasori's...The rush of lust in both their bodies was overwhelming. A second ago, Deidara's bright blue eye was taunting at Sasori, a second later it was closed. Where there was a gap before them there was none now. Their lips were crushed against the other, Deidara's good hand on the small of Sasori's back, pushing the redhead closer to him. Sasori's hand was tangled in Deidara's hair, his ponytail falling out of place. His long blond hair whipped as the cold night breeze swept upon them.

Sasori was pushed roughly against the rock face again, this time, his hands were around Deidara, pushing the blond closer to himself. Deidara was beside himself, he broke their kiss and stared, panting, down at Sasori who seemed perfectly fine. He grinned again and in the blink of an eye, found himself pinned to the wall.

"You were saying?" Sasori said, smirking slightly. His scarlet red hair seemed messier than usual and his dull brown eyes seemed jubilant. Deidara's hair was falling onto his back, his eye hiding under a thick mass of bangs.

"I'm waiting for a yes, yeah." Deidara said, not bothering to break free from Sasori's hold. "Duh, danna." He added, rolling his visible eye as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasori sighed, yet he pulled Deidara by the collar of his cloak where their lips met once more – "So that's a yes?" Deidara grinned, a second later. Sasori glared up at him and Deidara picked back up from where he so idiotically interrupted their kiss.

"...No seriously, danna, does all this kissing mean a yes, yeah?"

- -

Reviews are welcome. This is a one-shot. Yey. :D


End file.
